Rémálmok királya és egy ember
by BrownFox
Summary: Pitch és Jack barátok, mikor Jack ember. De ez több lesz mint barátság mikor Jack véletlenül magához hívja Pitchet.SLASH. Kép tulajdonosa ion. Ez a történet fent van már angolul Nightmare King and the human címen (saját írás)


Egy újabb PitchxJack történet a billentyűzetemből :D Annyiban ez most eltér a többitől hogy Jack ebben ember. Remélem tetszeni fog, várom a véleményeket! :)

* * *

Újabb este, újabb rémálmok. Unottan megyek végig a falucska utcáin, keresem a gyerekek lelkét. Végre sikerül találnom egyet, könnyedén besurranok a szobájába és némán fölé hajolok. Már tudom is mitől retteg legjobban, érzem. Leülök egy kényelmes fotelba és figyelem ahogy a rémálmok elkezdik kínozni.

Rémálmok könnyen felül kerekednek rajta, hisz ő csak egy gyenge kis gyerek, elkezdik kínozni. Unottan figyelem a történéseket. Mostanában nagyon unom az ilyeneket, legszívesebben vele lennék. Jackkel. Már nagyon régóta ismerem. Kis gyerek volt mikor először találkoztam vele. Ő volt az egyetlen olyan ember akit soha sem akartam megrémíteni.

Emlékszem sajnáltam őt. Nyolc éves lehetett mikor az anyja többet nem olvasott neki az apja könyvéből. Jack sírt hisz az volt az egyetlen olyan dolog amit az apjától kapott, a mesék. És az anyja nem olvasott neki többé. Leültem mellé, mikor meglátott elbújt a takaró alá és reszketett mint a nyárfa levél. Olvasni kezdtem és így kezdődött el a mi ' barátságunk.' De ez már rég volt, azóta nagyon megkedveltem őt. Kedves, aranyos és vicces fiú és mellé még gyönyörű is.

„….Pitchh… " felkapom a fejem és már indulok is Jackhez. Annyi időt töltöttem már vele hogy mérföldekről is meghallom, ha szólít engem. Most más milyen a hangja, izgatott volt és rekedtes. Még sosem hallottam, ilyennek a hangját. Mérföldekre vagyok tőle, de az árnyékok segítségével pár percen belül már az ajtajában állok.

Megkövülten nézzem Jacket. Az ágyon fekszik, szétárt lábakkal, takarója a földre dobva. Rajta van a nadrágja, slicce levan húzva és úgy kényezteti magát.

Csukott szemmel kényezteti a merevedését és én csak döbbenten figyelem. Sosem hittem volna hogy Jack valaha felnő, és ilyen dolgokat fog a szemem láttára csinálni.

Mintha tegnap lett volna hogy bekötöttem a térdét és a könyökét mert fellökte az egyik birka. Hogy nem vettem észre hogy fenőt?

Óvatosan sétálok az ágyhoz hogy ne vegyen észre, szerencsére nagyon belemerült az élvezetbe amit saját magának okoz. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal rá mászok és a karjait az ágyhoz szorítom. Jack szemei ijedten pattannak ki, és megszeppenve nyög egyet. Szemei még csillognak a vágytól, arca vörös mint a rózsa.

'Azt hittem ma nem jössz' nyögi ki halkan.

'…Halottam hogy hívsz engem… Jack, mikor nőtél fel?'

'Mikor szerelmes lettem a mumusba ' válaszolja egyszerűen. Így már mindent értek: azok az apró érintések, az hogy maradjak vele éjszaka, ne menjek senki máshoz. Minden értelmet nyert. Hogy lehettem ennyire vak?

Jack felemeli a fejét és óvatosan megcsókol. Nagyon félénken nyomja nekem a puha ajkait, nyelve óvatosan simít végig a számon. Kinyitom a számat és finom csók csatába kezdünk.

„Pitch szükségem van rád" suttogja rekedtes hangon miután elválunk. Lábait a derekamra kulcsolja és magához szorít, nyomatékosítva kérését. Felsóhajtok, képtelen vagyok ellen állni neki.

Kezemet a hasára csúsztatom, finoman simogatni kezdem gyönyörű tejfehér bőrét. Leveszem róla a felsőjét és gyönyörködni kezdek benne. Sosem láttam még senkit ilyen gyönyörűnek.

Mellbimbói rózsaszínek és kemények, mint ha pici málna szemek lennének. Ujjaim közé csípem az egyik megkeményedett mellbimbóját és dörzsöli kezdem. Jack vágyakozva nyög fel, érzem ahogy minden egyes sejtje kielégülésért kiabál. Megharapom édes kis mellbimbóját, így egy kéjes nyögést csalok ki Jackből.

Lejjebb haladok a hasán, nyelvemmel nedves ösvényt húzva végig rajta. Elérek a merevedéséhez. Finoman visszahúzom a bőrt és megnyalom a felbukkanó rózsaszín makkját. Mintha egy jégrémet ízlelnék, még az íze is hasonló. Mint a vanília fagyi.

Bekapom az egészet és hevesen szopni kezdem. Jack összeszorított ajkakkal élvezi és közben a lepedőt markolássza. Érzem hogy Jack farka egyre jobban lüktet jelezvén hogy közel jár már a csúcshoz.

Elhúzódom tőle, mire Jack csalódottan felnyög, lerántom róla a nadrágját és én is levetkőzöm. Érzem, hogy Jack minden mozdulatomat figyeli,az ágy szélére onnan figyel.

Már én is nagyon kemény vagyok és Jacknek láthatóan nagyon tetszik. Felemeli a kezét és megfogja a merevedésem és szűziesen elkezd nyalogatni Majd hirtelen egész hosszomat vágyakozva bekapja.

Hangosan nyögök fel amint megérzem a szája nedves melegségét. Két oldalt megfogom a fejét és elkezdem basznia száját. Hihetelen érzés és már ettől képes lennék elévezni. De nem így akarok elmenni.

„Jack hagyd abba" nyögök fel, nekem sem kell sok már a csúcsig. Engedelmesen elengedi, megfogom a testét és pozícióba állítom.

Gyönyörű harapnivaló feneke meredezik felfelé, szinte kérve hogy basszam meg. Széthúzom a gyönyörű farpofáit hogy meglássam a kis ráncos lyukát. Látszik hogy még milyen kis szűz, ezért akarom hogy minél jobban élvezze. .

Oda hajolok és finoman megnyalom azt a kis ráncos lyukát mire hangosan fel nyög:

„P-pitch ott ne! Ott…soha… senki…"

„Hidd el jó lesz" mondom neki két nyalintás között. Már elég nedves tűnik, kívülről. Finoman berakom a hüvelyk ujjaim hogy rendesen széthúzhassam, és megnyalogathassam mindenhol.

Bedugom a nyelvem és elkezdem mozgatni a remegő húsában. Hallom ahogy Jack beüvölt a párnába, már nagyon szeretne kielégülni.

Nyelvemet az ujjaimra váltom, Jack nyakához hajolok hogy belesúghassak a fülébe:

„Jack nagyon szeretnéd már?"

„Pitch szükségem van rá… érezni akarom. Kérlek tedd már be végre " nyögi elfúló hangon. Magam felé fordítom az arcát és éhesen meg marok gyönyörű ajkaira és az ujjaim helyére becsusszanok. Már ettől eltudtam volna élvezi, ahogy a meleg szoros húsa körül öleli a merevedésem. Lassan mozogni kezdek de nem válok el Jack ajkaitól.

Jack teste tűz forró és nagyon szoros, és nagyon élvezem. Elválok Jack ajkaitól, kezeimet a csípőjére teszem és gyorsabban kezdek el mozogni.

„P-itch… ne … hagyd abbahh… még akahrom…" nyögi Jack, mire elkezdek a számomra is élvezetes tempóban mozogni. Hangosan nyögünk mindketten már mindkettőnknek közel van a csúcs. Jacket éri el előbb, összeszorul a teste és egy hangos nyögés kíséretében elélvez.

Ahogy a teste összehúzódott engem is a gyönyör kapujába repített, hangosan beleélvezek a szűkös kis járatába. Mindketten pihegve dőlünk az ágyba, kihúzódom belőle és mellkasomra húzom Jacket.

Még mindig piheg, szemei homályosak a vágytól, arca piros és az ajkai is vörösek a csókjainktól. Egy szóval gyönyörű.

„Jó volt" suttogom és egy kis csókot hintek az ajkaira. Jack elmosolyodik és lustán vissza csókol.

„Szerelemes vagyok beléd, a Rémálmok Királyába."

„Szerelmes vagyok én is, beléd egy egyszerű halandóba. Öröké szerelmes leszek."


End file.
